Secretos
by Juneau Minnet
Summary: Hay de secretos a secretos...y nada es secreto cuando más de dos lo conocen...él, ella y el guardapelo...porque los temores de Ron no son ficticios...Harmione. SPOILERS DH


_**Como pueden ver, soy una loca sin remedio...no acabo algo cuando ya empecé otra cosa Xd**_

_**Fuera de eso...es mi primer Harry/Hermione. Así que...pido crítica. A lo que van. Bien, mal, avada kedavra o lo que sea.**_

_**Toda la línea de la historia pertenece a JKRowling...**_

_**SPOILERS!!!!!!! DH

* * *

**_

Secretos

Siempre hay cosas que queremos que nadie sepa. Siempre tenemos algo que desear mantener fuera del conocimiento de otros. Cosas vergonzosas, cosa impías, cosas terribles, cosas pecaminosas. Porque hay cosas que si se descubrieran romperían esquemas, gente, principios, convicciones, confianzas, amores…

Porque las mujeres viven de secretos. Porque los hombres viven para tapar secretos. Porque el ser humano siente una retorcida fascinación por el misterio, por la mentira, por la traición. El mundo le grita al humano ser honesto y sincero. El humano le grita al mundo que nunca sabrá si su honestidad y sinceridad fue cosa cierta.

Porque a veces los secretos los conocen mejor otros que quienes están involucrados o a quienes terminará haciendo daño. Porque en realidad, todo deja de ser secreto cuando tienen consciencia y conocimiento de ello dos personas. Como dicen, secreto entre dos ya no es secreto…

-¿Te quedas o que?

-Yo… -ella lucía angustiada –Sí, sí me quedo. Ron, dijimos que iríamos con Harry, dijimos que lo ayudaríamos…

-Ya entiendo. Lo escogiste a él.

-Ron, no…por favor… ¡vuelve, vuelve!

Hermione, repelida por sus múltiples hechizos protectores, tardó un rato en poder salir de la carpa e ir tras Ron, para tratar de disuadirle de abandonarles.

-¡Ron¡No te vayas! – una desaforada Hermione corría tras un manchón de cabello rojo que huía como si el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso viniera a por él, aunque con el ímpetu con el que se iba parecía más bien que Voldemort sería quien tuviese que cuidarse de él.

Corrió y corrió, rompió hechizo tras hechizo, se arañó con toda clase de ramas que le volvían más lento el andar, se desgañitó la garganta y se secó los ojos, pero nada de eso lo hizo quedarse o volver la vista atrás. Derrotada, escuchó el plop de su abandono. Destrozada, lo vio estrecharse en el aire para finalmente desaparecer.

Dolida, volvió a la carpa, donde un inquieto Harry la esperaba. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral. Sabían que se había ido, no había necesidad de que él preguntara ni de que ella lo confirmara.

-¡Oh, Harry! – intempestivamente, Hermione se lanzó llorosa a los brazos de su amigo. Siempre habían sido tres: Harry, Hermione y Ron. Pero ahora, en esa misión en que el trío se había comprometido finiquitar, uno de ellos había huido. Se había hartado. Les había jurado no decir nada, pero el sabor a traición no se le quitaba de los labios -¿Qué haremos Harry? Se ha ido… -y lloró de nuevo en su hombro.

-Tranquila. Él volverá.

-¿Y si no lo hace¿Y si lo rastrean¿Y si algo le pasa junto con los Weasley¿Y si…?

-¡Hermione! – le interrumpió Harry en su letanía de desgracias – No le pasará nada. Ron puede ser un gilipollas a veces, pero si alguna ventaja tiene por sobre nosotros, es la fuerza Weasley.

Hermione alzó esperanzada sus ojos hacia los verdes de Harry. Ahora entendía que quizá y su condición de "Elegido" no era simplemente cuestión de tener una cicatriz y una asombrosa capacidad gatuna para escapar a la muerte, sino que residía en ese corazón que vivió gracias al amor de una madre, y que latía ahora su propio amor vital.

Se apretó más fuertemente contra su delgado pecho de costillas marcadas. Ahí, bajo esa tirante piel blanquecina, apenas protegido por la caja toráxica, latía el corazón de un Evans. Y su llanto menguó.

Harry no pudo dejar de sentir que el cabello de su amiga, ahora más presionado contra su cuerpo, le hacía cosquillas con los filamentos que se escapaban del rodete mal hecho. La sintió dejar de temblar. Y con ello, dejo de cuadrar sus hombros para dejarlos caer lánguida y protectoramente sobre Hermione. La soltó cuando vio relucir malignamente al medallón de Slytherin, brillando casi como si les hubiese guiñado un ojo.

Al levantarse para ir por el Horrcrux, Harry vio a Hermione incorporarse para ir a su búnker y hacerse bolita en él, temblando de frío por estar mojada y de sollozos por haber llorado. Para Hermione, no sólo llovía afuera…también sentía llover dentro de ella.

Sintió cuando Harry puso las cobijas de Ron sobre ella para mantenerla caliente y evitar que se resfriara y le agradeció con su voz baja y enronquecida. Lo vio subir a su cama y tenderse cuan largo era, así, sin taparse, fingiendo que dormía a pesar de sus ojos abiertos, sus manos firmes a los costados y sus oídos atentos al rítmico _plunk, plunk_ de la lluvia.

* * *

**_Ya sé que doña JK dijo que Ron y Hermione terminan juntos...pero primero la emparejo con todos los hombres del fandom antes de dejarla con él XD._**

**_Ya saben, todas sus palabras son bien recibidas..._**

**_Jun _**

****


End file.
